Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{r}1 \\ 6 \\ 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 6 & 8\end{array}\right]$